The Fate's Mistake
by luvthesea17
Summary: The Fates have made a mistake. They didn't prevent the death of Perseus Jackson when Zeus killed him for thinking he stole the bolt. The future is terrible all because of the abscence of Percy Jackson. the Fates give Zeus a book, The Lightning Thief, to show the boy's innocence. Will the plan work? And what will happen when the demigods of the future come too? Read to find out!


Hey guys! Well, as you can see, I'm back! I'm taking a break from my other story because I just can't find the inspiration to continue…and this was voted for my next story, so I hope you enjoy! :D

Oh, and I won't update this for a while cause I'm preparing in advance a couple more chapters, so yea!

Note: The Fates had made a mistake. Perseus Jackson had died a death too early when Zeus killed him for not believing he had not stolen his lightning bolt. The gods were at war, and the world was collapsing slowly.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I can own something so amazingly awesome like Percy Jackson? Oh wait you can't see me…..so…CHUBBY DINOSAURS! Wow that was random…ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mount Olympus, the year Thalia became a tree:

Zeus was depressed. Yes, the almighty god of the sky was mad, angry, sad, feelings that mortals often give into. His daughter, Thalia Grace had just been turned into that proud tree atop Half-Blood Hill. Gods and goddesses sat together in the throne room allowing their king to mourn in silence. Well, not Hera. She was nagging about how this wouldn't have happened if her husband hadn't just remained faithful to her and blah, blah, blah. Poseidon was playing with his trident and thinking about his seven year old son, Percy, and what fate resided to him if this is what happened to Zeus's offspring.

Hermes was glad. His son had survived at least, along with that daughter of Athena. He hoped that Luke's mother's visions were proved wrong and his son would be the pride of him for as long as he lived.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared (I know, I know, its cliché, but what else would I put there?) and three old ladies appeared. The Fates.

They stood together as one, their ancient eyes studying the gods before them. They spoke in union, "Zeus, we have come to correct a mistake that we have made in the future. One that was caused by you, but we have failed to prevent it. Our only hope is for this timeline to be the way it is."

They all pointed their crooked fingers at the god of lightning, and continued on, "You have killed a single soul, one that will perish great evils, and prevent more destruction that the god themselves had begun. His name is known as Perseus Jackson."

Poseidon had stopped twirling his trident when he heard his son's name. Zeus. Had. Killed. His. Son. He was getting ready to rise, when one of the Fates turned her head sharply to look at him and her vicious eyes made him stop midway. He sat back down slowly but was still ready to pound his brother.

She whipped her head back to Zeus and said, "We have brought this book to show you that the boy had good intentions and was telling the truth. In hopes it will make time as it should."

They summoned a book, one with crashing waves on the cover and a single boy standing in the midst of them while looking out into the New York horizon. "The Lightning Thief" was printed at the top.

"Our most accomplished scriber had written this out for us. He had obtained the thoughts of Perseus Jackson and put them into this novel. We will bring a couple of people from the future now. Do not begin until they have arrived."

Another cliché flash of light, and they were gone.

==================================LineBreak!======================================

Long Island, 10 years in the future:

The fates had appeared in the middle of a meeting, perfect since all of the people they needed were present.

In the same raspy tone they spoke, "Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Chiron, Travis Keith Stoll, Connor Smith Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Queen, and Hazel Levesque. We require your presence."

(The romans and Greeks had to join forces when the war became too much…the gods were fighting, Kronos was rising, Gaea was nearly awake, and mortals were panicking.)

The entire room looked at each other they couldn't deny the fates, no matter how much the world needed them. They nodded, and –with Annabeth and Reyna in the lead- they lined up, and the Fates transported them into the past.

_I am a line break…..hello_

One thing the fates hadn't told the past gods that there WAS a good future. The only problem was that Perseus Jackson wasn't in that reality either. The timeline the gods of the past lived in was the main source, and all can be altered by changing that one. The fates needed Percy Jackson to exist because he created a balance for the world. A bright future without him was a possibility, but too many lives were lost than needed because of his absence. The Fates needed to correct this mistake. The fates needed a Percy Jackson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the throne room:

The gods awaited their new guests, anxious to see who was to come. The stupid cliché light appeared once more, but instead of three old ladies, there were eleven teenagers, a centaur, and a satyr.

Zeus tried his best to look "mighty" and announced, "Introduce yourselves."

One of the girls in front scowled, remembering that the king of the gods was the one to kill their only hope all those years ago for them and years to happen for the deities. Her blond hair was a tangled mess and cold gray eyes glared at the gods. After months at war, the gods were too busy battling each other to help the demigods that many a life was already lost. She held no respect toward them anymore, besides her mother.

She took a step forward, and said, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, commander of the Greek half."

Nearly every god's eyes had widened when they heard this. Last they saw of her was only a couple of hours ago, a small, scared seven year old. The girl that stood before them was fierce, tall, athletically built, and beautiful. Athena couldn't help but be proud seeing her daughter so grown up.

Annabeth had walked right back into line, and Reyna introduced herself. She bowed and said, "Reyna Queen, daughter of Bellona, commander along with Jason Grace for the Roman half."

She continued on when she saw the other reactions of the gods and goddesses, "Us Romans and Greeks came together for a war that is to come. I am sure we are here to help change it, so put it out of your minds now."

She gracefully stepped back, and the rest of them introduced themselves.

-Time skip because I'm too lazy to do all the introductions-

(No one cared that Jason and Hazel are alive since the romans didn't have that prophecy)

The gods and goddesses shrank into the size of a human and they gathered around the hearth that Hestia occupied. The flames soared up and a message that said 'Hades must be present' appeared.

Zeus sighed, and invited the lord of the dead. Told him what was going on, and then they joined them in the circle.

The book was in Annabeth's hands, and she took a deep breath, and said, "Let's begin."

All right guys! That's chapter ONE! Any ideas you have, feel free to PM or review!

**REMINDER: I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I AM PREPARING THE OTHER CHAPTERS, SO PLEASE WAIT!**

**Nico WILL come!**

Thalia can't be there since Percy never went on a quest to save her.

Alex is my OC cause I want someone bashing on Percy and I want the other demigods prepared to unleash their fury on him…so…yea…

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW! Pwease?


End file.
